


Life With Love

by gizmo1025



Series: Trio of Love [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmo1025/pseuds/gizmo1025
Summary: Sequel to Decisions, Decisions. A little more plot with all the delicious smut. Life goes on for our trio.





	Life With Love

It's been a year since our relationship began. Morgan and Hotch are the best lovers. Caring, sweet, protective, and oh so loving. I find myself smiling most days thinking of them. My mother approves as best she can. Says she's happy that I've found two people that truly care for me. Morgan's mother Fran, was very sweet when Morgan told her about us. Happy that Morgan had found love. Jack understands as best as he can. I'm glad Hotch and Haley raised him with such an open mind.

Work has been interesting to say the least. Garcia and her silly comments that just make me blush. JJ has always been so supportive of me. When we told Rossi he nearly fell over,told us he had guessed something was up when Morgan and I were locked in the bathroom out of breath. Morgan laughed so hard at my blush that day. I didn't think it would fade, I looked like a bright red tomato. Kate is a very open person and is so understanding. Needless to say the team has been absolutely wonderful.

It's 3am, I lay awake in my bed. Reading since I can't sleep. As always my thoughts are keeping me from sleep. Hotch is at his apartment with Jack, Morgan is at his apartment, probably sleeping. Today is our anniversary, exactly one year of being lovers. My phone vibrates on my side table. I pick it up, opening the text.

Pretty boy, you awake?-DM

Maybe-SR

Come outside-DM

Derek, it's three in the morning-SR

Come on, please, for me?- DM 

I sigh, getting out of bed. I throw on a t shirt and jeans. Lacing up my shoes and pulling on a jacket. He better have a good reason for getting me out of bed so early. I open my door to see Aaron. A smile spreads across his face, "Good Morning love". I smile back, he kisses me. His hands caress my back, pulling me flush against his body. I gasp feeling his tongue run across my bottom lip. Kissing him always feels good. His tongue moves against mine, he pushes me back until my back presses against the wall. Feeling his body against mine forces a out a moan. 

He pulls away, taking my hand in his. Aaron pulls me downstairs and out of my building. Derek stands outside, leaning against his car. Looking so sexy, he smiles at me. "Good Morning Pretty Boy", I wrap my arms around him. Kissing him deeply, our tongues moving against each others. Aaron stands behind me, caressing my hips. Derek pulls away, "we have a surprise for you". Aaron places a kiss on my neck.

We drive off. The drive is short, the car stops in front of the park. Lanterns create a walkway, I turn looking at Aaron and Derek. They both wave their hands as to say go explore. I walk forward following the trail. It leads to a beautiful table with three chairs. Rose petals are scattered around creating a floor underneath the table. On the table lays three plates, each stacked with chocolate chip pancakes. I turn around, a grin on my face and tears in my eyes. "This is so beautiful", 

They are truly the sweetest men ever. Derek and Aaron finally walk over. Their lips pressing against each of my cheeks, whispering happy anniversary. They pull me to the table, sitting me between them. Derek is quick to grab the syrup and drench his pancakes. Aaron pours some syrup and begins to eat. I find myself watching each of them. How did I become so lucky to have both these men as my loves? To be with them is just amazing. I never thought I could be so happy.

I slowly eat my pancakes.Thinking of how I can show them I appreciate this. To give them something special for our anniversary. Just to show how much I truly love them. I'm pulled from my thoughts as all three of our phones chime. Aaron drops his fork, quickly pulling his phone out. "We have a case", he turns looking at me, a frown on his face. "I'm sorry Spencer, we had more plans for today", I smile at him.

"Let's get to work", Aaron kisses me and runs off to get the car. Derek pulls me onto his lap, telling me he loves me. "I love you Derek, both of you mean the world to me", he kisses me. I moan as I taste sweetness. The mixture of chocolate and syrup fully waking my taste buds. We part and he wraps an arm around my waist. Pulling me close to him, "we better get going, or Garcia will worry". He chuckles and we walk to the car. I sit between my sweet loves. Morgan has his arm around my shoulders. Aaron has one hand on the wheel. His other hand slips in my lap, lacing our fingers together. I gently squeeze his hand. 

As we drive off there's only one thing on my mind. I have to plan something good to make up for our lost time. Something very fun. Something they'll love. But what? Maybe I should talk to Garcia or JJ?


End file.
